You Belong With Me
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Sora's got a gig and cannot wait for Riku to hear him...but there's a problem...Riku can't come because his stupid girlfriend, Kairi...Rikusora Songfic and somewhere in there is dedicated to Meloremi lolz COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts and tis a good thing to…oh and I do not own Taylor Swifts awesome song "You Belong with Me" because if I did then it would not be Taylor Swifts and it would not be awesome. Get my point –wink wink-

I wanted this story just a bit more longer but it was a fail so im hopeful that it will at least amuse you guys! I know I haven't written in a while im soo sorry my computer is sooo weird! But anyway!

"Sora!" Sora turned to see his best friend and secret crush, Riku, running toward him and waving. He stopped walking and smiled "Hey Riku!" Riku caught up to him panting, "Don't you 'Hey Riku' me! Gawd Sora are you deaf?!"

Sora looked at him confused "Ku?" Riku laughed at Sora's confused face, "I've been calling you for 30 minutes. Damn you walk fast!" Sora blushed. "Sorry…" Sora's face was red and his heart was beating extra fast. Riku just laughed "It's ok Sora"

After about a minute Riku began to walk with Sora to their homes. The good thing about being best friends was that they lived right across from each other and they both got huge windows so they could see inside each other's rooms. While they talked on the phone or talked to each other with the windows open.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Riku asked. Sora's blush was replaced with a huge grin. "I got a gig!" The older grinned and his heart said, "_Look at Sora…he's so cute when he grins and blushes—WHOA! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? _

Aloud he said, "That's great Sora! Where Destiny Walk?" Destiny Walk was a teen hangout. Sora had performed there on several occasions. He was known across Destiny Island and Traverse Town, he would sing other peoples songs but would make it his own.

Sora shook his head. "Twilight Town, this Saturday! Riku! I've never performed at another world besides Destiny Island and Traverse Town! The guy at who's the manager at The Usual Place, that's where im performing, said that I'm pretty famous over there!" Riku jumped. "That is so great, Ra!" The younger grinned, "Are you gonna come?"

Riku nodded vigorously then stopped in mid-nod. "Aw shit Sora, I can't…" Sora looked at him suspecting it was because of… Riku sighed, "It's Kairi…she asked me to go out with her and frankly Sora, I'm tired of her! She's so, I don't know…frustrating!? I'm thinking about breaking up with her. She flirts with all the other guys and some girls! And yet she calls me her boyfriend…but anyway what are you going to sing?"

Sora sighed it would actually mean something if Riku would be coming. If the said older teen would come then Sora would proclaim, girlfriend or not, that he was in love with his best friend. But now it was all just a song. "You Belong with Me…it's by this American her name is Taylor…" Riku raised an eyebrow "Singing it to someone?" he asked.

Sora just shrugged, "Doesn't matter they aren't gonna be there to hear it or see it…" his voice trailed off as they reached Sora's front door. "Hey Ku do you want to sleepo-"

Just as Sora was gonna say 'sleepover' Riku's phone rang. _~~Tear my life into pieces this is my last resort~~_ Riku sighed and flipped open his phone. "Hello Kairi" Riku paused as Kairi replied then said exasperated "Then maybe you should go out with him…" Sora snickered and Riku shot him one of his rarely seen smiles. A smile that Sora had really missed.

"You know what, Kairi? I don't care!" Riku hung up and sighed. "Sorry Sora what were you asking?" Sora just shrugged "Just wanted to know if you wanted to sleepover…" Riku grinned "Of course! I haven't slept over your house in ages!"

Sora giggled, which sounded girly but Riku loved it. Riku blinked "loved it?" he thought to himself. "The last time you slept over was last week Riku." Riku just shrugged sheepishly and then laughed. "Well…" Sora just laughed when Riku couldn't complete his sentence then took the elder's hand in his and walked inside his house.

Sora and Riku's mom were best friends. And they both knew that Sora had deep feelings for Riku, so when Sora dragged Riku in holding his hands both their mothers looked up and eyed their boys suspiciously. The cool thing about them is that they didn't care about who their kids liked as long as their kids were happy, they were happy.

They were both sitting down at Sora's kitchen table laughing and talking about when their two little boys would get together and then lo and behold in comes Sora holding Riku's hand. The minute Sora saw them eyeing, though, he dropped Riku's hand and walked over to his mother kissing her on the cheek. "I got it mom!" he said cheerfully. Sora's mom, Miki, whooped and Sora laughed then went to the other side kissing Riku's mom on the cheek.

"Hey ma" Sora and Riku always called each other's mom's 'mom', they didn't know why they did it just came naturally like that. Sora began walking upstairs with Riku following shortly then stopped when his mother said, "I'm greeted by a boy who isn't even my son but not by my real son!" she made a noise that Sora thought was supposed to be a sob and she threw her hand to her face covering her eyes.

Riku just groaned and went to kiss his mom on the cheek, "Good afternoon, Mom." He said rolling his eyes. His mother, Kiri, smiled and then said thoughtfully, "Ah yes I remember when my son used to only have eyes for me…then he met that fearsome girl." Riku just sighed and when to kiss Miki on the cheek.

Then without waiting he hurriedly followed after Sora, up the stairs and into Sora's room. After his room door was closed Sora plopped down on the bed. "I wish you were coming on Saturday…" Sora said. Riku sat down in a beanie chair and sighed, "Im gonna break up with her for sure, Sora! This Saturday!" Sora just nodded and turned his body so it was facing the wall. If Sora didn't confess to Riku this Saturday Sora doubted that he would ever do it, even if he and Kairi weren't together.

Sora didn't want to cry but he could feel the tears building up. He just sighed and then felt weight on the bed. Sora turned his head without turning his body and saw Riku on the bed with him. Even thought Sora was depressed he still blushed.

Sora turned so he was facing the wall again and Riku shook his shoulder. "What's wrong, Ra?" he asked, using the old nicknames they had called each other when they were younger.

Sora just shook his head, "Nothing…" Riku grinned knowingly. "It's not just nothing. Tell me, y'know when we were younger we didn't keep anything from each other. We always told each other our secrets and what was bothering us! Gawd when did that change, Sora?" he asked dramatically.

Sora just laughed a little. "You're worse than your mom, Riku!" Riku grinned then asked again. Sora just shrugged but this time said nothing. Riku sighed, "Looks like im going to have to take drastic measures!" He then shoved Sora to where he was laying his back and then strangled Sora's hips and leaned down over him.

"Get off, Ku!" Riku shook his head. "Nope! Not till you tell me what's going on!" Sora just shrugged then struggled against Riku asked again. "What's wrong?! I'm not getting off till you tell me!" he said.

It took a couple more minutes of struggling then he just gave up letting Riku sit on him. A faint passage of liking came to Riku when Sora was under him and giving up. Riku blinked again. _Where am I getting these thoughts from??_ He thought to himself but then shook them away.

Taking Sora's chin with his hand, Riku looked straight into the younger's deep blue eyes. "What is wrong?" Sora just sighed, "I really wanted you to be there at my gig. It's the first one that I'm going to have outside of Traverse and the islands…" Sora said. Riku lessened his grip on the boy and scooted back, letting Sora sit up.

Riku just smiled at him softly then got off of him and laid right next to his best friend. Sora didn't even remember falling asleep.

Sora woke up to find to strongly wrapped arms around him. Sora blushed realizing that it was Riku. Riku was already awake though. He had a small suspicion that his friend liked him and Riku found it surprising that if Sora did like him, Riku would actually like him back.

Riku felt a small nuzzle in his chest and saw that the younger was awake. "Hey…" he said softly. Sora just laid there in Riku's arms. "Mm… morning, Ku." He said groggily then after about five minutes he got up and yawned. "Our mom's are probably at your house, y'know how they get on Fridays." Riku said. Sora just nodded rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

Riku looked at his best friend, thinking how cute he was like that, rubbing his eyes and yawning, and his eyes, the most beautiful blue color ever to be seen. Riku sighed looking at his friend then blushed as he realized he was staring.

They both got up and laughed off the awkward position they had just been in five minutes earlier. "Well I suppose we, uh, should get ready…" Riku said. _Why am I stuttering?? Do I really lov- I mean like him back??_ Sora just nodded and grinned then bounded out of the room happily to go and brush his teeth.

So what do ya'll think so far??? I'll try to finish it up soon! But while im doing that u can leave me some lovely reviews! Comment and criticize!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or the characters they are owned by Square Enix. I don't own half of the ideas because most of them came from Mel-chan. I don't own the laptop because it's my brothers. I don't own the title because it's a song name. I don't own anything –sob-

A/N: this is totally for Mel-Chan because she is being soo patient with me haha!! Sorriess it took so long I finally got off of my procrastinating ass and did this lol. I finished it!! And it is just a bit written differently. Lolz . sorry its abit rough drafted. Didn't really feel like editing. Sorrieess!! Wellp at least I put something up haha! Oh yes and just a warning there is a just a tad bit more cussing in here…ok not a tad a whole bunch of more cussing than the first chappy, but what can I say? The writing was at different times and I had different emotions at different writing times lol! I can't help it! Kairi bashing…she's ok…at times…just as long as she doesn't get in the way of Sora-bear and Riku-kun. Chuu!

Xxx

--Riku Sora Side--

Sora glanced at Riku again. Riku, who kept noticing his glances, smiled.

It was Friday night and Riku was waiting with him. Sora sighed he couldn't tell Riku!

If he didn't he would never tell him. He was just lucky that Riku was even waiting for him. Riku looked up and poked Sora.

"Hey, Ra…the train is coming." Riku had fallen back to their old nicknames. Sora inwardly groaned and looked in the direction Riku's eyes were, Sora turned back to his crush.

"So…um…I'll call you when… I get… there, and before I perform." Riku just smiled and nodded. Sora's heart at that exact moment broke into thousand million pieces.

"_So he doesn't like me like THAT, should've known" _ Sora got up and a different thought appeared "_Maybe if I tell him now…" _

"Hey um…Ku? I was gonna tell you if you were going but—" his voice got cut off as a train horned blasted. Sora's face fell "_Oh well…" _

Riku stood up, "What was that, Ra?" he asked. Sora just shook his head, choking back the tears with a huge fake grin.

"Nothing." Riku just nodded

"Oh." Riku picked up one of Sora's bags and handed it to him.

Sora screamed on the inside while on the outside he gave another huge grin at his best friend. "_That's all…just a best friend…I guess…"_

"Thanks, Ku!" Riku grinned then, surprising Sora, he pulled Sora toward him and gave him a hug.

"Good luck tomorrow!" Sora smiled then took his other bag that was sitting on the bench just as the train pulled up.

--Riku Side--

(WHERE THE CUSSING DEMON LIES LOLZ)

Riku looked at the retreating train and sighed helplessly. "Do I find girls disgusting? Or…is Sora just my weakness?" The minute he said it aloud he blushed.

"Wait! I mean…ah fuck it! I'm in love with my best friend. Holy shit…I'm in love my best friend! I'M IN LOVE WITH SORA!" he screamed out the last part.

He whooped and began running down the street laughing. "_It feels good to laugh…I haven't laughed in ages! Ever since I got with…_" just then all happiness or anything of "glad" or the such got sucked right out of him as he realized who he was with.

"_with…with Kairi. My __**GIRL**__friend." _He groaned in disgust.

Then turned the corner just as he did he saw one of the most disturbing sights of his life, and to this day when he looks back he is still scarred and he wakes up crying clinging next to…well you'll figure out who he is clinging to at the end of this chapter. [{[A/N:Lolz]}]

Kairi hadn't noticed Riku yet and kept sucking at the blonde haired girl's lips. They both moaned and that's when Riku lost it.

"What the fucking hell, Kairi!" Riku shouted.

Kairi's eyes hot open and she backed up from the girl nearly tripping over her own feet. "Um…Riku? This isn't what it looks like!! I swear to Xemnas! This is just some random girl I picked up! It's not like she means anything to me! Really, Riku, honest!"

The blonde girl, who was now knocked completely out of her reverie but Kairi's words, backed up and blinked twice, fast.

Riku watched the girl's face change to three different emotions in 1.2 seconds. Confusion, then shock, then utter anger burned in her eyes.

She sneered and then slapped Kairi, who winced. "Just some girl I picked up? JUST SOME GIRL I PICKED UP?!? Is that what I was, eh? Did I mean anything to you, Kairi!? Has the past three months been nothing but mindless fucking?!?" she screeched.

She answered without letting Kairi get a word in, " Heh…I guess so. Well you know what, Kairi Takahira? YOU KNOW WHAT? Go fuck with someone else!! I don't have time for you or your games or your heart break!!" She growled out the last two sentences and then with so much hatred in her eyes, she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

Kairi stared at her retreating form and then turned back to Riku, who by now was furious. "Three months? THREE FUCKING SHIT ASS MONTHS?!?! Really, Kairi? That's fucking longer than we've been together!"

Kairi stared at him dumbfounded. "Ri-Riku I-I—"

Riku cut her off, "Maybe you should take your girlfriend's advice and fuck off, bitch!"

He made a dramatic ending by saying, "Don't come looking for me either, because by the time you find me I'll already have a boyfriend."

He took Kairi's shocked face amusingly. "B-boyfriend?" she asked her eyes wide.

Riku just grinned; then walked away, never regretting his decision or looking back.

Xxx

--Sora Side--

[{[A/N: yes I know I made Cloud just a bit more (OOC) gay then he should be but…well…I needed someone to play the part and…well Cloud was just there Lolz! Please forgive me Cloud!]}]

Sora had cried and he wasn't afraid to (a) admit it or (b) cry in front of random people.

He had cried when he got into the train, cried when he got off the train, cried on the way to the hotel, cried as he checked in, and cried as he walked to the Usual Place.

As he got to the front door he breathed in and out a few times, calming himself. Finally, when he had decided he could talk without stuttering, he knocked on the door.

A young man about 24, with blonde hair, opened the door. "Hello?" he asked.

Sora tried to grin but it came out more as a half-smile ready to break at any point. The young man blinked then without warning he wrapped his arms around Sora and pulled him close to himself. [{[A/N: "and pulled him close to himself." Does that sound right? Let me know]}]

"Sshh it's ok, hun. Just come in, alright?" he ushered Sora in who was now sobbing so hard into the stranger's shirt, soaking it.

"Now let me guess, your name is Sora?" the blonde asked. Sora, unwilling to open his mouth of the fear that another sob slip out, just sniffled loudly and nodded.

The blonde grinned, "I thought so, you're so cute!" he gushed. "My name is Cloud. My boyfriend, Leon, is the manager of the Usual Place. He's out getting supplies for tomorrow."

He grinned again at Sora, who couldn't help but smile a small smile back at him. Cloud squealed, "Aw you're so cute when you smile! So tell me, hun, what happened? Tell Cloudy all about it."

Sora somehow knew that he could trust Cloud and before he knew it, he had opened his mouth and his story came spilling out and before he knew it, he was sobbing again and Cloud was holding him close.

"So Riku isn't coming tomorrow, hm?" Cloud asked into the brunette's hair.

Sora shook his head and hiccupped, "Even though –hiccup- I want him –hiccup- to."

Cloud smiled, "I think it's time that you get to bed, hun." Cloud picked up the small boy and put him in the spare bedroom. (Cloud and Leon had a house that connected to the Usual Place, its pretty cool.)

"If you need me I'll be in the other room, Oh and hey Sora?" Cloud said whispering.

"Hmn?" Sora grunted out sleepily.

Cloud smiled softly, "I'm going to call your hotel. What was it? Bastion's Hall? Ok, well I'll call and tell them that your checking out and we're going to get your bags and the minute that Leon comes home, I'll send him right back out again to get your things, k? Hun? Sora?"

Cloud chuckled as he saw that the small teen had fallen asleep. Cloud just smiled, leaned down, and kissed Sora's forehead softly.

Then grinned at himself, "I think I'd make an excellent mother one day" he just laughed then walked out, softly closing the door behind him, wondering to himself who in the world had the heart to break and hurt such a small, vulnerable brunette.

Xxx

--Riku Side--

Riku groaned, "Ah shit!" he sighed "I can't believe it! That was the last train, wasn't it? I won't be able to catch Sora's show! Well maybe…" Riku was talking to himself, actually more like yelling at himself, out loud.

People were staring at him, because the fact of seeing a very distressed teen, who was yelling out loud at nobody, at around 10:30 pm, was rather, well…strange.

He ran towards the train station ticket booth, fuming. He knocked on the glass window, "Hello? Anyone here?"

A ticked girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grunted at him, bored, "Hn?"

"Um…I just wanted to know when the next train will be coming in?" Riku asked, just a tiny sliver of hope in his voice.

The ticked girl looked at a list that hung in the window and sighed, "Tomorrow, around 11:00am."

Riku cussed out loudly and began talking to himself again, "Dammit! It takes five hours to get to Twilight Town! If I go tomorrow at 11am I'll get there at around 4:00-4:30pm…and Sora's show starts at 5:00pm! I'll be too late!" he groaned and his head against the glass window, not noticing the now intrigued ticket girl on the other side.

"Hey, kid, you need to get to Twilight Town? By 5:00pm? Tomorrow? Is it for Sora Makiriho's show? My best friend and I have tickets! And we were gonna set off right after I close down, which is in about an hour! Did you want to come with us?"

Riku's whole face must have lit up because the girl behind the window laughed in delight.

"So why are you so desperate in getting there? Fanboy?" she asked curiously.

Riku laughed and then shared his story. It surprised him, now that he had figured out that he was in love with his best friend, he didn't care who knew or who heard.

The ticked girl squealed in delight as he added the small fact that he was going to run up on stage and kiss Sora till they both died of oxygen loss.

"Just to let you know, my best friend, Mel-Chan, and I are total yaoi fangirls! Haha so I hope you know that after your little scene on the stage, we're totally going to glomp you!"

Riku laughed loudly then glanced up at the time. "Wow it's almost 12:00am! Did you want me to help you close up shop?"

The ticket girl laughed, "No thanks! All I need to do is close the window, change, turn off the light, then lock door. Haha and then I'm done!"

Riku smiled, "Oh and by the way my name is Riku Utada." The ticket girl grinned, "I'm Rain Atamero, nice to meet you Riku." She smiled one more time before putting up a board over the window.

XXX

YES YES YES!! I KNOW I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING!! SO SORRY!! THE NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE UP NO LATER THAN SATURDAY! So sorry! My mom's rushing for me to get off!! AAAHHHH!! So the next chappy will be up sooo super soon! Love ya'll and reviews would be lovely!!! ~xxRainbow-muffinsxx


	3. AN: QUICK UPDATE

Quick little update kids. Sigh I just found out I wont be able to get on the computer till idk…maybe Friday so…yeah sorry. I can barely even be on right now. My mom needs the computer and she doesn't know that I have all these stories. PLUS I have 5 papers that are due next week so yeah…idk when I'll be able to update but this is just a quick little a/n. so sorry Mel-Chan u might have to wait another week or so. Gaarrr soo mad –fumes- oh wellp…

~~xxRainbow-muffinsxx~~

p.s. again I'm sooo sorries.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: -sniffle- I don't own the characters or the town. Or the title. Or anything actually. All I own is a sock. No, not a pair of socks. Just one sock.

[{[A/N: soooo I know I left you guys hanging by a string and I'm totally uberly sorry! So here is the third chappy. And yes I know it super late! Sorry but you should tell my teach to stop giving me so many damn papers to write (which is what I should be writing write now but I think I put you guys off for a pretty long time.) sooop here it is!! Enjoy! And reviews would be very lovely!!

Xxx

--Riku Side--

Riku woke up to some giggling. "Wha-?" he sat up groggily just as the boat tipped a little. He bolted straight up, holding onto the railing of the fairly large boat, with a motor mind you, trying to figure out just exactly where he was. "Where—?"

Just then his voice was cut off "Good morning, Riku! It's around 9am and we're near Hollow Bastion" Riku looked up towards the voice to see a pretty girl who was around 19 or 20. Mel smiled down at him and he sat up groggily.

"Ok, Riku. This is going to be a very serious talk!" she said trying to sound serious but failing miserably. "I let you get off the hook last night, but now you have to tell me! What is your relationship with Sora Makiriho? I tried to squeeze some details out of Rain-Chan but she won't give any details!"

Riku turned his head to see a chill axing Rain on the other side of the deck, she was drinking a sprite and smirking as Riku sweat-dropped.

"Come on Riku-San!" Rain said trying not to laugh. Riku had stopped wondering why the called people by their names and then added a "-Chan" or "-San" or something or other.

"In fact, we're were supposed to be at Twilight Town around five this morning, instead we're taking the long way around so you can tell us your story! So come on and tell us!" Mel said trying to give Riku a stern look.

Finally, Riku gave in and told his story, which took longer than he expected because they kept interrupting and asking him questions, but surprisingly he didn't get annoyed, he just laughed at their pestering questions and answered them.

When he was finally finished he glanced up at the clock and nearly choked on air (which he didn't think was possible.) "Its 11:38am! How did it get so late?! And where are we anyway?" he asked slightly panicking.

Rain just rolled her eyes and looked up at the map. "We're near Halloween Town, another hour and we'll be there. Calm down!"

Riku sighed in relief and he leaned back against the railing of the boat. He looked up and saw the big, white clouds passing by, floating into a million different shapes.

The silver haired dwelled in the silence, after an hour of talking about his life's story, he was exhausted. He laid back down on the side under the railing and curled up. Thinking about Sora, wondering what he was doing and how he was doing.

He sat up after ten minutes, he couldn't sleep and as he was going to ask Mel what time it was he saw her conversing with Rain and suddenly he felt scared for his life.

Maybe it was the way they gave him evil looks or the way their eyes glinted mischievously or maybe it was just the way they were talking, down and whispering, giggling evilly. He gulped suddenly scared for his manhood and his life.

"Um…what are you two talking about?" he asked nervously not sure he wanted to know.

They both hid their smirks so quickly that Riku wondered that he ever saw them. "Welll… since we're going to get there early, around 12:00pm that is. It's just enough time for you to get new clothes and a new makeover, something that will knock Sora off of his socks!" Mel said, pumping her hand up as if to say, "YEAH!"

[{[A/N: yes…sorry we're a bit OOC!! It's not our fault!! Welllll…IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Ok maybe it is but… I CAN'T HELP IT!! –pout-]}]

Riku sweatdropped, wondering what he had got himself into when he talked to that ticket girl last night. "Oh boy…"

Xxx

--Sora Side--

Sora sat staring at the clock, wishing he could be something. The bright blued eyed teen was bored out of his mind and he needed something to do. Sora groaned as his thoughts went back to Riku. "He's probably on his date with her right now…" he mused.

"GACK! I'm thinking about him again!" he sighed and hit his head against the kitchen table in Cloud's and Leon's house.

The older brunette was surprisingly nice to Sora, considering how mean he looked when he saw Sora in the morning. Cloud had failed to tell him last night Sora would be staying with them, because Cloud had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room watching TV and Leon hadn't bothered in checking the guest room.

But after a few chats and accusations (Leon actually went as far as accusing Sora of having sex with Cloud, which of course, they were both appalled to hear) they finally got everything worked out.

Cloud came in as Sora lifted his head again and banged it against the table.

"Hey, hun, I don't suggest you do that." He said as he walked through and opened the refrigerator and took out a Coke.

"Did you want one, hun?" he asked and took out another one, handing it to the frustrated brunette.

Sora shook his head, "No thank you, Cloud. I just kind of want to do something…" his voice trailed off as his thoughts wandered back to Riku. _"I wonder what he's doing right now…has he broken up with her… Does he miss me?" _

The teen sighed and banged his head against the table again. He looked up at Cloud, "Hey, Cloud?" he said curiously.

Cloud who was currently drinking his Coke, stopped, taking the can from his lips, and asked, "Hmm?"

Sora took a deep breath and let it out, "When you weren't with Leon…and you liked him…did you ever think about him constantly? I-I mean, you know? Like when you guys weren't boyfriends—" his voice cut off as Cloud laughed.

The younger gave him a look, "Wha-what?" he asked his blue eyes wide. Cloud just looked at Sora again and laughed, his laughter coming out melodious.

"It's nothing, Sor-kun…it's just…yeah. When I wasn't dating Leon my mind was constantly going back to him. Wondering what he was doing. How he was holding up with his other boyfriend. Wondering if he missed me or if he wondered about me. Stuff like that, it happens to everyone, hun. Trust me, it happens to everyone." Cloud said confidently.

Sora gave the blonde a smile.

"What are you thinking about? A certain boy named…hmm? Riku, maybe?" Cloud said teasingly and Sora blushed a deep red.

"N-no…I me-mean I was! But um… no…" Sora blushed even deeper (if that was even possible) and just smiled at Cloud, "I was just thinking that maybe one day it will be like that with me and Riku." [{[A/N:and yes I know it's supposed to be "Riku and I" but that sounds so plain and boring. REBEL!!]}] But then Sora sighed, "Yeah…right…" Sora said his gained confidence from Cloud draining.

"Like that will ever happen…" Sora sighed out. Cloud just gave him a sad smile, "You never know, hun. It just might…like maybe tonight? It could happen…"

Sora gave Cloud a small, pained smile, "Thanks…but I already know…"

Cloud just gave a knowing smile and then promptly walked off in the direction of the Usual Place.

Xxx

--Riku Side--

-Two Hours After Arriving at Twilight Town-

"RIKU-SAN!! COME BACK! WE ONLY HAVE ONE MORE OUTFIT FOR YOU!!"

"Hell no! I'm not coming out! It's almost 3pm! I've been trying on damn outfits since we got here!! I'm hungry, tired, and I want to see Sora!!" the aqua eyed teen shouted from inside the dressing room.

He heard two sighs then a, "Fine but let us see what you're wearing!! We want to see how you look!" a voice said that sounded vaguely familiar to Rain's.

"Ugh! Fine but if you throw one more damn outfit at me I swear I'll fuc—" Riku was cut off by a different voice saying "Riku-kun! There are little kids in here!"

Riku just sighed then came out of the dressing room. He sighed again as the girls looked him over from head to toe, they had gone through this procedure about eighteen times already and he was ready to just pick an outfit, put it on, and go see Sora, but of course the girls wouldn't let him.

"Hmm…you know Mel-Chan…I think we've finally found his outfit…" Rain said slowly. She turned to Mel who looked him over once more than seeming to agree, nodded quickly.

Riku looked down at himself; he hadn't even noticed what he was wearing. He just put on the clothes that they had given him and then walked out to see what they said. Well, at least that was what he had been doing for the past seven outfits.

He was currently wearing black skinny jeans with a chain connecting two of the loops. He had on a tight, bright, green, neon shirt that read in black "By the time you are finished reading this you will have realized you have just wasted 5 seconds of your life" showing off his figure and six pack. He was wearing checkered Vanz and two checkered wristbands, one on each wrist. He wore a black dragon necklace and two silver rings on his left hand.

"Wow…Riku-kun…you look hot." Rain said matter-of-factly. Riku just laughed then stopped as his stomach growled. He looked up, "Now can we go eat?!?" he said, making all three of them laugh.

Xxx

--Sora Side--

Sora looked at himself in the mirror, "One hour and thirty minutes till I go on…" he mumbled to himself. "…and one more day till I see Riku again…and one more lifetime till I tell him I love him…" he added.

He was getting already, not the make-up yet but everything else. He didn't want to be rushing while he already had a crowd.

Sora straightened out his clothes. He was wearing tight, dark, blue, skinny jeans with black Vanz and a dark orange hoodie. His hair was already spiked all he needed to do was add gel.

He gave himself another look over once more before walking out the make-up room and walking down the hall towards the Usual Place.

The opening to the Usual Place from Cloud and Leon's house was connected to the stage, so when someone came out of their place they would find themselves near the back, stage right on the stage.

As he walked in, he gazed around, he had only seen the inside of it on the internet and now as he studied it, he thought it was a lot bigger than in those pictures. It was also a lot bigger than the places that he had performed in on Traverse Town and Destiny Islands.

As he looked toward the end of the stage he saw Leon conversing with Cloud. As Cloud turned his smile brightened when his eyes landed upon Sora, "Hey, hun! Come over here!" he called, waving Sora over.

Sora hesitantly made his way over to the cheerful blonde and his overprotective boyfriend. "Hey Cloud…" he said slowly.

Cloud and Leon smiled at the small boy. "So Leon thinks that if you go over your song a couple times you will loosen up a bit. Do you wanna give it a try, hun?" Cloud asked.

The young brunette just nodded, still a bit fearful of Leon. Leon handed him a mic. "Here kid, don't worry I don't bite. Sorry about this morning." Leon said softly.

Sora, despite of Leon's apology, was still wary in grabbing out and taking a hold of the mic.

He gripped it and then turned walking towards the middle of the stage. He turned towards the empty place and took it all in.

It had places where people could sit and have food from a little diner on the side. The door was on the left side; there were some benches alongside the wall covering most of it. Pictures of people who had sung in the Usual Place hung on the walls and the walls under those pictures were painted yellow and brown.

As Sora looked at Cloud as he heard the blonde say something from across the stage from him, "Those two colors are representetives of me and Leon [{[A/N: Leon and I…whatever]}], you know hun! Our hair colors."

Sora just nodded and then turned back to the empty tables, breathing deeply and when he breathed out he sang softly into the mic a soft and angel-like voice coming out.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humor like I do_

Xxx

--Riku Side--

Riku sighed as they were walking towards the Usual Place early, "And why do I have to wear this over my shirt, again?" he asked for the umpteenth time, pulling at the checkered hoodie.

Mel sighed and repeated her previous answers "Because Riku-san if you wear the hoodie over your head for the beginning of the song then you can take it off and surprise him during the ending of his song; and besides, its' much more fun this way!" She said.

Riku groaned, "Ugh! Why can't I just go in there ravage him where he stands and then confess my undying love for him? That's so much easier!"

Rain walked up next to Riku, "Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Don't you want to remember how you told him how much you loved him? Don't you want to tell your kids and grandkids where you met you hubby? Don't you want to tell them where you met their Aunty Rain-Chan and Aunty Mel-Chan?"

Riku smacked his head, his aqua eyes closing shut from the world as he wondered for the 26th time that day what he had gotten himself into. "Um…NO!"

Rain pouted and she fell behind again, walking in back of Riku. As around the corner they saw a long line of people waiting outside of the Usual Place.

"Wow…Sora is really popular…it's not even 4:00pm yet and he's already got a line…" Riku muttered.

Mel gave him a nudge, "Yep! So if you guys get married then look on the bright side, Riku-kun, you will be married to a rock star!"

The silver haired boy just breathed in and out, trying to think about what he was doing. "Wow…I'm really going to tell him…" he said under his breath, the realization just hitting him.

Mel and Rain gave each other smiles as they hear him. "Well you can only give it a try and see what he does but als—" Mel was cut off as they heard a voice saying,

"Listen up, Kids! I know you want to see Sora but please could you not bang against the glass door that is very expensive! Thank you!"

All three of them looked down the line to see a very frustrated blonde who was trying to back off a couple of guys.

"So? Who are you? You don't have the right to say anything to us!" one of them said, trying to start something with the blonde, who only glared at him.

"My boyfriend owns the Usual Place and we can have you kicked out if you start anything." He said back, not at all afraid of the taller, more buff man.

Just then Riku sighed, "I'm going to stop this, I don't want anything to ruin Sora's day." He walked up towards the guys who were now fighting with the blonde.

"Hey! You can't do that! I paid good money for those tickets!" he said glaring down at the blonde.

"Yes, well, we own the Usual Place, where Sora is singing, so we can have you kicked out, and no, it is not illegal" The blonde said back.

Riku suddenly stepped in between them before it got any worse. "Hey, dude!" he said to the taller, "back off! Just stop banging on the door and listen to him!" the aqua said nodding his head at Cloud.

The buff man just growled at Riku, "And who are you?" he said threateningly.

Riku just groaned, "You don't need to know! Just stop trying to start something that's not there and wait for the time to open the doors!" Riku growled back, finally feeling tired of all the shit this guy was starting up.

"Hmf" was all he got out of the man, as he turned and began to talk to his friends, as if nothing had happened.

The silver haired turned back to the blonde, "Hey I'm sorry about that guy, I'm pretty sure he was harmless, are you ok?" Riku asked him, suddenly feeling uneasy at the way the blonde was staring at him.

Suddenly he asked, "Are you, hun, by some chance named…Riku?" At Riku's widening eyes, the blonde grinned and said, "I KNEW IT! Just by your silver hair and aqua eyes! Sora's told me so much about you! I bet you came to see him! Aw! I knew you would! I told him you would! Oh, I'm just standing out here talking to you! I bet you want to see him, right?! Aw he's going to be so overjoyed! He couldn't stop talking about you! Come in! Come in! This way! Through my house!" The blonde said energetically, not even stopping for breath.

Riku laughed at the man's energy, "Um…sure, but I brought some friends and I don't want to tell Sora that I'm here, yet! I kind of wanted to confess to him, when he was done singing his song."

The blond stared at him then burst out in a grin, "Sure, hun! Come on and get your friends and we'll come in. You can stay in the back of the U.P. while he's singing the beginning part and then while he's getting to the end take off your hoodie and then walk on the stage and ravage him to death! Well at least that's what I'd do in your situation, hun!"

Riku just laughed as motioned for Mel and Rain to follow the blond into his house.

Xxx

--Sora Side--

"Wow I didn't know there would be so much people!" he said to Leon. Leon grinned at him, "Yep, like I told you over the phone your pretty popular over here!"

Sora grinned at the older brunette, "Wow and it's only to hear me sing one song…" Leon smiled, "Well not completely, at the end of every show Cloud and I do a duet together and people come by to see that as well."

Sora's mouth dropped open to form an "O" as he stared at Leon, "I didn't think you or Cloud could sing!" He said incredulously.

Leon laughed then looked up at the time, "Well kid this is where I tell you farewell and good luck! Oh, and remember one thing, no matter how many people are out there, have fun! And if you're nervous act like your singing for one person, namely Riku, but yeah…that works, too." And with that Leon walked out into the stage.

"Hey guys how are you guys doing out there tonight?" he asked his voice suddenly sounding like someone not scary.

As Leon did the introduction, Sora breathed in and out trying to calm his nerves, he remembered what Leon said, "Performing for an audience of one, eh?" he repeated to himself, just as he heard Leon say, "Now for who you guys came out to see, Sora Makiriho!!" The crowd erupted with cheers.

Sora walked out and waved his hands at the crowd, "Hey guys! What's up? Well, this is my first time performing in Twilight Town and I hope it's not the last! And this is a song that I really felt was close to me so I decided to sing it to someone, even though that certain someone isn't here today HE wasn't able to make it, but this is still for him." he grinned and paused as the crowd erupted again. "So I'm going to be singing a song entitled You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift, and many of you know this song. Taylor is an American and she recently got a MVP award for the best music video for this song. So please sit back and enjoy while I sing You Belong with Me."

He nodded towards Leon, who was at the sound system, who pressed a button and soft guitar music came out of the surrounding speakers.

Sora swayed his hips back and forth to the music and waited for his cue.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humor like I do_

He looked out across the audience and saw only one person, sitting in the front table, and he smiled. _"Riku only for you"_ __

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

He scanned out in the audience and caught a boy's eye. Eyes. They were aqua, no way, only one person in the world had aqua eyes like that, and they belonged to Riku Utada. Sora blinked then blinked again but just kept singing. His mind was playing tricks on him, making him wish Riku was here.__

_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up to find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

Sora tried to look everywhere else except for the aqua eyed boy in the checkered jacket, but his eyes kept on drifting back to him. "_It's just the lights, there to dim…I'm seeing things. You're seeing things Sora! Wake up! You're singing here!"_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  


Despite his thoughts, his face betrayed none of his feelings or emotions, and his voice was clearer than any angels…if angels could pull off country music.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

Sora's mind went back to Thursday, the day he had spent the night, and how they had just walked to Sora's house and talked.__

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

By that verse Sora hated Kairi, she was the reason why Riku wouldn't smile anymore…well only when he was around himself…but that wasn't the point! Kairi took everything away from Riku…__

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up to find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  


Sora began to sing his heart out into the next verses, "_Why can't you see Riku!? I know you're not here but…I want to change them anyway!" _Sora thought [{[A/N: yes I know I constantly do this in all of my stories…where someone changes the lyrics to fit the scenerio or the name or whatever but you know what? I CAN'T HELP IT!! It's just a habit]}]

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
KU BELONGS WITH ME_

Sora suddenly saw the boy in the checkered jacket stand up and slowly make his way towards the stage.__

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby?  
You belong with me  
Riku belongs with me!!

Sora continued to sing, but now his eyes were completely focused on the checkered jacket dude who was almost to the front of the stage, people were moving aside for him; Sora had a feeling who it was , but he didn't change the lyrics back to what they were, he just kept singing them.__

Oh I remember you coming to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when I know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. Riku I know it's with me

Sora stared at Riku's aqua eyes, as he took off his hood and looked up on the stage, straight back into Sora's blue ones. __

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
Ku, you belong with me

All Sora saw was Riku. Riku. Riku. Riku. His hair, his eyes, his shape, his mouth, his ears, his everything. Just Riku, and that's the only person Sora was singing to. He reached down, holding out his hand to Riku. Riku smiled and took his hand, climbing onto the stage. As Sora still singed, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's small waist and pulled him closer, smiling. __

Standing by here waiting at your back door  
I hope you know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong to me

Sora smiled now pointing to Riku every time he said "You."_  
_

_You belong with me!  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
Riku belongs with me  
You belong with me_

As Sora finished, Riku closed in and kissed him. All the noises, the crowd erupting, two random girls in the front of the stage whooping for Riku, Leon and Cloud cheering, and the ending of the music, faded for the two boys.

All was left was the noise of each other, as Riku stared deep into Sora's blue eyes and smiled, then he leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Sora."

Sora barely remembered:

a. Bowing

b. Giving the mic back to Leon

c. Entering Cloud and Leon's house

d. Walking into the guest bedroom.

Sora curled up on the bed next to Riku, who was lying on his back. Riku smiled softly at his new boyfriend and softly played with his hair. "Riku?" Sora asked quietly.

"Yes, love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist again.

"Did you mean that? That you loved me…" Sora asked looking up into aqua.

Riku smiled and then leaned down and captured Sora's lips. "Yes…"

"How long have you…known?" Sora asked his bottom lip jutting out.

Riku laughed quietly, "If you stick that out, Sora, I just might take it." Sora's eyes widened and he stuck his lip back in again, trying to glare up at Riku, "You still haven't answered my question, Riku!" he said accusingly.

The older silver haired chuckled, "I don't know…it's probably been there forever…it just took me forever to figure out…oh and babe?" he asked.

Sora shivered at being called "babe" then said, "Yeah?"

"I broke up with Kairi…it turns out she was cheating on me…but it's ok I dumped her like the stupid sack hole she is…I don't even know why I dated her…when I had what I was looking for right next door." He smiled and placed a kiss on Sora's forehead.

"Hey…you know I heard your little change in your lyrics, Ra? Ra? Babe?" Riku looked down to see Sora fast asleep in his arms.

Riku smiled and then placed another kiss on his forehead, he would get him later for saying "You belong to me." He laughed quietly and then slowly drifted off into sleep.

Xxxx

Yello kids! Epilogue should be up soon….after my biology paper is done! I finished my Spanish paper though!!! YAYAYAYAY! Do I a happy dance for me! Sooooo yeah! Lolz thankiees for reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I get excited over reviews!!! ~~Rain-Chan~~


	5. Epilogue! YAY

Disclaimer: no owny so u no suey!!!

[{[A/N: OMG YOU GUYS!! Lolz what is up?? I can't believe my story is almost done never done a four shot before…anyway! HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE OUT THERE!! Lolz yep u guessed it its October 31, 2009! On a Saturday and I just wanted to post up my epilogue so enjoy x3

Xxx

--Kairi Side--

Kairi glared down Sora as he walked hand in hand with Riku to Selphie's Halloween Party that she held every year.

It had been three weeks since Riku had broken up with Kairi to get with Sora…well, she did deserve it…but that wasn't the point!!!

I mean, of course, she was with a girl longer than she was with him, and she loved the girl more than him, and she largely regretted letting the girl walk out of her life because of Riku…a boy she hadn't even loved…but still!

She sighed as Sora tugged on Riku's jacket to get his attention, most likely telling him that he was hungry, but instead getting a kiss.

She sighed again as she saw Sora melt into the kiss and she sighed one more time as Riku put his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him closer.

Kairi felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a blushing Naminѐ. "Hi…Kairi…" she said hesitantly, not all the girl that had slapped and yelled at her three weeks prior.

"I…just wanted to say…that um…imsorryandthatididntmeanwhatisaidandifyoucouldwouldyoupleaseprettypleasetakemeback?" she asked really fast.

Kairi stared at the blond and then laughed, making Naminѐ melt. "Repeat, Nami!"

Naminѐ blushed heavily then repeated her words, "I'm really sorry and that I didn't mean anything I said earlier…and if you could…would you please take me back to be your…girlfriend?"

Kairi looked up at her, then she looked at Sora and Riku who were happily oblivious to everyone at the party, then she looked down. Naminѐ sighed, "I mean…only if y—"

Kairi cut her off by saying "On one condition, Nami…"

Naminѐ's face fell as Kairi continued, "We have to be open and public about it." Naminѐ's face lit up.  
"Of course!!!" she grinned widely and then pounced on Kairi, giving her a deep, passionate kiss.

Xxx

--Riku Side--

Riku glanced at Kairi, who was currently getting glomped by the blond girl, and then back at his boyfriend.

"Hey Sora, it's almost 10pm…did you want to just sing then leave?" He asked his hyper brunette.

Selphie's house was already overflowing with people on Destiny Island, and mind you there aren't a lot of people. Sora was going to sing tonight at 11pm and then the party would really start.

At 12am in the morning there would be at least two to three different horror movies playing. A bonfire and rides would be on the beach in front of Selphie's house and the little ones would run around Selphie's house looking in each room for candy and clues to the horror treasure hunt.

Sora pouted at Riku, "No! I don't want to miss the bonfire!" he said up to his silver haired boyfriend.

Riku just rolled his eyes, "No you want to stay for the candy that Selphie is going to give out when people start to leave." He said.

Sora grinned, knowing he was caught in his real reason he wanted to stay. "Maybe that, too!" he said laughing.

Riku laughed, "'Maybe' my ass!" he told Sora. Just then a hand tapped on his shoulder and Riku and Sora turned around to see the blond and Kairi standing there.

"Oh…um hey." Riku said, suddenly feeling awkward. The last time he had seen Kairi and the blond was the day the realization of loving Sora came upon him.

The blond smiled at him, "Hi Riku! My name is Naminѐ."

Xxx

--Sora Side--

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

Sora's voice pitched as he went into the last few lines of the song.__

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

"Ok everyone now join me in the last few lines now!" Sora shouted into the mic and he grinned as people began to sing the last (and the most fun) line. __

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]  
WHEE!!! Ha Ha Ha!  


Sora smiled and he said, "Happy Halloween everyone!"

He gave the mic back to Leon and Cloud, who were visiting just for Sora, and then walked off the stage and into Riku's arms.

"So how did I do, Ku?" he asked. Riku smiled at him,

"Perfect"

--TWO HOURS LATER--

"Bye Mel-Chan! Bye Rain-Chan!" Sora called out to the two girls, who just grinned and waved back, then turning they began to walk away.

Riku groaned, "Why do you continue to talk to them?" he asked, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

Sora just pouted, "Because they helped us get together! And I like them! Mel-Chan has helped me with my singing and Rain-Chan has helped me with getting free train tickets to Christmas Town! I'm going to perform there y'know!" he said excitedly.

Riku just rolled his eyes and leaned down to take Sora's plump lips. Sora mewled in protest but then sighed and gave up, just kissing Riku.

Riku grinned and leaned back, "You're so cute, babe." He said grinning. "Fine you can talk to them but if they do anything to try to get us to do something in public I swear I'll—"

Riku was cut off as Sora leaned up and kissed him. "They won't I promise!" he said and Riku just laughed, taking Sora's hand in his.

They began to walk home; they had officially moved into Sora's house…well more like Sora's room. Their moms were more than delighted that they had finally gotten together and were more than happy to move into Riku's house while they occupied Sora's.

As they walked Sora stated, "Wow…I can't believe that Namine apologized to us… she didn't do anything though…" the bright blued eyed said.

Riku nodded, "Yeah…and I think I can forgive Kairi…even if she is a bit of a bitch…"

Sora hit Riku's arm, "Be nice! She apologized too y'know!" The silver haired just smiled down at the brunette.

"I know."

Sora smiled happily. He had everything he had ever wanted. A loving caring boyfriend, a future singing career, and two crazy best girl friends that anyone could ever ask for [{[A/N: Mel-Chan and I]}]Life was good.

Xxx

AAAHHH WHAT A HORRIBLE ENDING!!! Lolz oh wellp I didn't know how else to end it! I'm horrible at endings! Anyway I'm currently working on a Sasunaru story and also a story for Suicidal Muffin Chan that I had told her I was going to write for her a looooooooooooooooooooong time ago! So Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! So that's two current stories! Thankiees for reading and REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY VERY VERY LOVELY!!! ~~Rain-Chan~~


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Short Author's Note, guise.

Well, first off… Hello. It's been awhile. Things have happened. Grammar has improved, thanks to Homestuck, by the way. Author has changed, etc. Um, well. Let's see…where do I begin? Right, well… Addressing many of the reviews on how my writing was or the pairings that I wrote about, you do have to understand that these stories were written…like, three years ago.

Grammar was shit and even though I was a pretty good writer, it still sucked. Moving on to something adjacent to this point, I've been thinking of rewriting a lot of my stories. Uhhh, it is just because I find that my old stories do suck shit and I feel the need to redeem myself.

Upon that, I find myself trying to decide which stories to rewrite. It would be great for some input if I still have any fans out there. Which, I doubt because I haven't updated anything in…two years?

Ahahaha~ What junior, senior, and college do to you, mayne. Anyway, shoot me a PM or a review or something. That'd be great. For all you Tumblrs out there, you can contact me through my RP blog: .com. Cool beans.

~Rain-Chan


End file.
